The Encounter at Little Big Moose
by Tin Wordsman
Summary: Out of scientific curiosity, Velma boards a UFO and is subjected to a most unusual examination. Rated M for sexual themes and nudity.
1. Cold Feet

**A/N: First, the disclaimer... **_**hrrumph! "**_**I do not own any of the Scooby-Doo characters, concepts or other intellectual property." **

**Now, for those of you looking for something altogether different in a Scooby gang fanfic, here's an offbeat (and erotic) tale which takes place soon after the events of the movie 'Camp Scare': **

The Encounter at Little Big Moose

Chapter 1: Cold Feet

"Ooh, Velma; where the hell are we?" groaned a worried Daphne Blake, deep within the thick forest that surrounded the newly renamed Camp Little Big Moose.

"Hmm," considered Velma Dinkley. "Based on the position of the sun, the current wind direction and the general topography of the area, I would conclude... that we're totally lost."

"Great!" Daphne grumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead. "You know what? If Freddy says one word about us coming back here next year, I'll hang him up by his ascot."

Dressed in their official camp counselor T-shirts and shorts, the girls looked more resourceful than they felt at the moment, as they picked their way through the dense brush. "This is my fault," declared Velma, ruefully. "If I hadn't gotten mad at Shaggy and decided to go hiking on my own, despite my negligible wilderness skills... well, you wouldn't have insisted on coming with me, and neither of us would be in this fix."

Daphne raised an eyebrow and grinned at her best friend. "That's okay, Vel; when somebody as smart as you does something dumb, it means there's hope for the rest of us." She paused to wipe her brow and brush back her red hair. "Why don't you and Shag go ahead and sleep together, already? It really helped Fred and me."

"Oh, we want to... at least I think we do," admitted Velma. "But I just can't get that big, skinny twit to focus! Every time we start making serious headway, he gets distracted by food, or Scooby, or food, or sports, or _food..._." She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've begun resorting to drastic measures; you probably noticed I left off my bra this morning."

"Yeah, I saw right away that 'Dinkley Dairies' was advertising," quipped Daphne, with a good-natured smirk. "So did Fred; but I let it slide 'cause, heck, even _I_ like to look at your boobs. They're just so perfect!"

"Well _thanks, _Daph," replied Velma, coloring slightly. "Shag was appreciating them too, until he scoped out the picnic table. After that, I might as well have been wearing a parka." She sighed, exasperated. "So I had to get away for a while, before I killed him."

"That's our Norville," shrugged Daphne, in sympathy. "He's a complicated guy. Look, my best advice would be to stop thinking it to death; someday it'll just happen, and you'll both be surprised."

"Maybe," conceded Velma, frowning. "I'm logical, he's impulsive... To be honest, I'm about as bad as he is to get cold feet."

"Cold feet... Is _that _why you always wear those darn orange kneesocks of yours, even in the summer?" teased Daphne, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ho, ho. You get comical when you're lost in the woods, you know that?" remarked Velma, wryly; then she perked up: "Hey, Kathy Griffin; it's looking better up ahead."

To their relief, the girls stepped out into a large clearing where the noonday sun shone brightly. "Okay, this is a definite improvement," declared a tired Velma, glad to be out of the towering trees. "Let's rest a few minutes."

"Yeah, it's a lot nicer here," agreed Daphne. Sitting down, she pulled off her hiking shoes and white socks, and planted her slender feet deep in the grass. "Oh, that feels _sooo_ good..." she purred. "Why don't you join me?"

"I'll pass," Velma said, pursing her lips. "As you pointed out, I'm really not a barefoot sort of girl." She sat down next to Daphne and shook her head. "Ah, I don't mean to be irritable. I'm just... tense lately."

Daphne put a comforting arm around her. "Vel, you're the most together person I know," she said. "But it wouldn't kill you to loosen up a little more."

Velma sighed again. She had tried to unwind since they'd come here, once even putting on her new white bathing suit for a swim in the lake; but the water had seemed too cold to her after dipping a toe in, and the effort went no further. She wasn't really that comfortable in clingy swimwear anyway.

"Actually, it's not that easy..." she began, then broke off as a peculiar sensation came over her. "Whoa; do you feel that?" Daphne nodded; something about the air had changed.

Abruptly, a gleaming silver sphere as big as a house shimmered into view before them, as if out of nowhere. It looked like a classic example of a UFO, ringed with pulsating amber lights; an array of glowing, wand-like antennae fanned out from the top of the ship.

Stunned, the girls scrambled to their feet and gaped at the strange craft, listening to it drone softly. At last, Velma picked up a pebble and tossed it, seeing it bounce off the sphere with a distinct metallic 'ping' - definitely not a projection or hologram. Velma looked at Daphne and said, dry-mouthed, "Something tells me this isn't just another Little Moose legend."

Daphne swallowed hard. "You think it's real? I mean, _really_ real?" she babbled.

"After all the hoaxes we've exposed, I would consider us eminently qualified to identify an authentic paranormal phenomenon," observed Velma, with a kind of forced calm. "So, to answer your question: Hell, _yeah; _it's real!"

"Jeepers..." mumbled Daphne, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "But how could it just _appear_ like that?"

Velma shrugged. "I'd guess it was probably here already, just invisible somehow."

Before the girls could decide on their next move, both jumped as a flash of light deposited two small figures in front of them. To their astonishment, Velma and Daphne found themselves looking down at a strange pair of bluish-skinned beings no more than three feet tall.

For a moment, they could only stare in awe at the little blue men, noting their greatly enlarged heads, apparent lack of noses, elongated fingers and broad, flat feet. Dressed in tan coverall uniforms, the aliens quietly looked back at the girls with gleaming, dark eyes.

"Y'think they're, uh, real, too?" squeaked Daphne, her voice barely audible.

"I know they are," murmured Velma, now more intrigued than afraid. "They just told me."

Daphne gave her friend a curious look: "They told you? I didn't hear them say anything." She was correct in that neither of the blue men had moved his thin slit of a mouth.

"Really?" said Velma. "I guess they didn't actually speak, but I heard them clear as a bell... in my _mind. _Jinkies!"

Daphne's skin prickled. This was getting entirely too weird for her, despite all the spooky things she'd seen in the past (which had been bogus anyway); and UFO stories had always especially creeped her out. "Are they... saying anything else?" she asked.

Velma nodded, in utter fascination. "Yes; a lot, actually. It's more concepts than words. They mean us no harm... and they're inviting us aboard their ship!"

Daphne bit her lip. "Tell them 'thanks anyway'," she said in a taut whisper, quickly slipping her shoes back on in case they had to run for it. "We don't want to do that..."

"Don't we? C'mon, Daph," admonished an increasingly eager Velma. "Think what an incredible experience this could be!" She turned back to the aliens, who were communicating with her again. "Hang on, they're asking... they're asking if we'd be willing to let them examine us. Painlessly, of course." Her hazel eyes lit up with interest: "What a scientific opportunity..."

"That's not what I'd call it," muttered Daphne, a chill running down her spine; alien abduction stories, with their cold metal tables and intimate probings, creeped her out even worse. "Lookit, let's just wish them the best of luck... and get_ out of here."_

Velma silently weighed all the factors - then decided, for once, to listen to her gut. "Daphne, I'm going," she said, feeling anxious, yet elated. "This is a chance to investigate our biggest mystery ever. You do what you have to do, but If I pass this up, I'll never forgive myself." The shock on her friend's face was evident, but Velma had made up her mind.

"You can't be serious!" blurted Daphne, with grave concern. "What if they're lying to you? What if they get you in there and, and _dissect_ you or something, and... Oh. Ohhh, my God."

Daphne fell quiet, nodding. She could finally 'hear' the aliens' thoughts, and they had a calming effect; a gentle wave of good intentions washed over her, and it didn't feel like hypnosis or mind control - just truth.

"Isn't that amazing?" chuckled Velma. "Apparently, it took them a little longer to find your 'frequency'. Now do you believe they won't hurt us?"

"Yeah... I guess I do," admitted Daphne. "But I'm still not going." Tears welled up in her eyes: "I'm sorry, Velma; it's just more than I can handle. I mean, I even freak out at my gyno exams, and _this-" _

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Daph; I understand," said Velma, hugging her tight. "I've got a stomach full of butterflies myself, but this is something I need to do."

Daphne wiped her eyes and managed a small grin. "It's more your kinda thing anyway," she conceded. "Go; have fun. I'll wait right here for you."

"I know," said Velma, tenderly. "It shouldn't take too long. Don't worry; I'll be fine." She took a deep, steadying breath and let it go, then smiled at the patiently waiting blue men: "Okay, guys; I'm ready." With another flash, Velma and the extraterrestrials vanished, as the spacecraft promptly shimmered out of sight again.

Daphne cautiously crept up, feeling in front of her, until her fingers touched the invisible ship; it was still there, all right. She found a suitably shady tree and sat beneath it, uneasy in spite of the aliens' assurances.

"Just come back, Vel," murmured Daphne. "Just come back..."


	2. Body Language

Chapter 2: Body Language

Velma and her alien escorts popped from outside to inside the spacecraft between eyeblinks. She couldn't tell if they had traveled by matter transmission, dimensional interphasing or another unguessed-at method, but at any rate, she was aboard.

Looking around with edgy excitement, she saw a dimly lit room with pale, unmarked walls; it seemed almost bare of furnishings except for three long, curved platforms set in a ring around a large oval of soft white light shining from ceiling to floor. Velma was reminded of an operating theater, but where were the instruments and diagnostic equipment? Where was the table?

Four more of the small blue beings approached, including a slightly taller one in a yellow coverall; they tilted their heads to the right in what Velma took to be a greeting, and she did the same, hoping to get things off to a good start. With the same extraordinary projection of thought they had used earlier, the aliens asked her to step into the light.

As Velma walked into the column of radiance, her legs immediately slid out from under her; but instead of falling, she found herself suspended in a prone position, floating a few feet above the floor. Experimentally, she moved her arms and legs, discovering that she wasn't being held rigid by the light, but simply reclining in mid-air. Velma suspected that she would find the effect quite comfortable, given a few minutes to get used to it.

She tried to lie still as the aliens (whom she was beginning to think of as 'Blues') mounted the platforms, raising them level with her. They stood in a circle around her hovering body, placidly blinking their deep, dark eyes.

Jumpy with anticipation, Velma couldn't figure out what to do with her hands, first folding them on her stomach, then holding them at her sides. The problem was solved when the Blues gently took them and began stroking her fingers and palms.

Another pair of Blues busied themselves removing Velma's shoes and socks. This made her frown, since she usually didn't like anyone fooling with her feet; but when the Blues started to rub them, going up and down her smooth soles, across her insteps and between each toe, she had to admit she was enjoying it.

"Mmm, that's _nice," _murmured Velma. The aliens' long, thin fingers were unexpectedly warm and soft, and exuded traces of an oily substance at the tips; her skin tingled pleasurably wherever they touched.

The taller Blue in the yellow uniform took a position behind her and placed his fingers at her temples, moving in a soothing, circular motion. Velma sighed contentedly; with all this massaging, she was becoming quite relaxed. "Hey, I really like what you're doing, but when does the examination start?" she asked the alien (whom she dubbed 'Bigger Blue').

His silent mental answer surprised Velma: this was the examination, at least the early stages of it. In some unfathomable way, the Blues were gathering physical information about her simply by touching her body, letting it 'talk' to them. She could remember reading a couple of UFO stories involving something similar, and dismissing them as 'new age' type fantasies; perhaps that had been a hasty judgment.

This was truly alien science, but it suited Velma fine, since she'd expected to be thoroughly probed and wasn't looking forward to that. She gave a tiny shiver; now the Blues were pressing on the nails of her fingers and toes just enough for her to barely feel it, a technique she found curiously sensual.

Bigger Blue's fingers were still at her temples; he cast his thoughts to her again, communicating the idea that they were ready to examine the rest of her body - if she still wished to continue. _Jinkies, they're so considerate! _noted Velma. _I've had human doctors who weren't half this patient with me. _She felt very secure in telling the Blues to proceed: "Go ahead, fellas; I put myself in your hands... literally."

Velma's eyes blurred as Bigger Blue slipped off her glasses, but for once she didn't much mind; this was going to be more of a tactile experience than a visual one, so she just closed her eyes and settled back in her 'hammock' of air.

Swiftly and professionally, the other Blues divested Velma of her T-shirt, shorts and panties. Naked, she stretched in the oval of light, luxuriating as the air caressed her pale skin. Velma had a more rounded figure than Daphne, but she was happy with her curves; if they were often concealed by baggy sweaters, it was only because she was most comfortable in loose clothing. At this moment, though, she decided no clothing at all was even better, feeling strangely sexy as the aliens explored her body.

Bigger Blue ran his fingers through Velma's short brown hair and then all over her face, softly tracing her eyelids, nose, lips, and even her freckles. Other Blues began fondling and kneading her ample breasts, her big nipples immediately growing hard. Velma moaned in pure delight. _Daphne isn't going to believe this, _she thought. _Wish she'd felt like coming along._

The soothing touch of the Blues penetrated the layers of Velma's skin, spreading that tingling sensation deep inside, through her veins, arteries, and even her organs. She could hear herself making little involuntary gasps and whimpers as they stroked her arms, legs, shoulders and stomach, carefully turning her floating form to better access her back and hips.

Velma had never received a full-body massage before, and it was something of a revelation to her. She'd intended to make many clinical observations during the exam, but that seemed oddly unimportant right now. She simply wanted to abandon herself to pleasure, to let her busy brain slip into low gear and live in this wondrous moment without analyzing it.

_Do I always have to be so darn methodical? _mused Velma. Lately, she'd been picking at everything and becoming increasingly irritable. Perhaps it had to do with what her mother quaintly referred to as 'growing pains'... but whether the cause was intellectual or hormonal, it seemed the very traits that made her such an expert mystery solver were starting to inhibit her everyday life, without her being aware of it.

The Blues' massage skills were flushing stress toxins out of Velma's system, bringing her a new clarity. _Daphne was right, I do need to loosen up, _she realized. _Try some frivolous things, take more chances, find my balance again before I forget how to just have fun! _Tomorrow, she would go jump in that lake no matter how cold it was, if for no other reason than to see how it felt... and she would absolutely _rock_ that new swimsuit!

Emotions close to the surface, Velma discovered tears in her eyes - which she also considered a positive step: _I probably don't let myself cry enough, either. _Bigger Blue took notice, and sent her an inquiring thought. "I'm okay," she assured him, smiling. "Just working through some stuff."

But further reflection would have to wait, as questing fingers delved into Velma's pelvic area, quickly arriving at the most sensitive part of her already tantalized body.

"Uh, guys...?" she began, uncertainly. "That's my clitoris you're fiddling with... If you keep touching me there, I'll..." A wave of sheer arousal coursed through Velma's lower torso, making her breaths rapid, her voice shaky: "Uh, I mean, if you... _damn,_ that feels good..." She groaned and arched her back, heart pounding, as the wave crested: "Seriously though, if, if you keep that up, I'm going to..." The wave broke, engulfing her in a warm, wet tide: "I'm... oh, oh, _oh! _Jinki_eeeees!" _

Gradually, Velma's body stopped twitching, her pulse and breathing returning to normal. _Wow, that was a lot better than when I masturbate myself, _she thought, as her orgasm subsided. _I really need to start having actual sex... and soon!_

The aliens had witnessed her reaction with great interest, and Bigger Blue made a mental request. "Huh? Can I do that again?" Velma echoed, then assumed a mock-serious expression: _"_Well, _okay_ - if you _insist." _Unable to keep a straight face, she giggled uncontrollably for several seconds, causing the Blues to exchange puzzled looks.

While Velma rested, Bigger Blue gave her a small container of water which she gratefully sipped through a straw; soon she was quite ready for more stimulation. It took a little longer this time, but the aliens were able to bring her to a second orgasm, even deeper and more intense than the first. Overwhelmed, she let out a high, thin squeal and her entire body jackknifed, leaving her bobbing upside down.

The Blues swiftly returned her limp form to the proper angle, pushing back her soaked bangs and mopping her forehead and face. "I want you little fellas to do _all _my check-ups..." she mumbled, dazedly.

This completed the examination - which was just as well, since Velma had become a blissful blob of Jell-O, her body glistening with sweat and alien oils. When she could stand up, the Blues helped her to her feet and returned her glasses; then they led her to a small adjoining room where she could shower and dress.

Velma felt a wealth of positive thoughts directed at her, and realized the aliens were thanking her for being such a willing participant in their study. "Guys, no... I should be thanking _you_ for this awesome experience," she said. "I woudn't have missed it for anything." An idea occurred to her, and she turned to Bigger Blue with a hopeful smile: "Hey, can I ask a favor?"


	3. Way Too Personal

Chapter 3: Way Too Personal

Daphne had waited anxiously outside the ship for nearly an hour, alternating restless pacing with even more restless sitting. Although she'd accepted that the aliens meant well, it had taken her a while to get past that frightened first impression. Now that she had those feelings mostly sorted out, Daphne did believe that Velma would be all right. She was, however, disappointed in herself for getting so rattled earlier.

_I should have gone with her, _she thought, sadly._ Just to hold her hand if nothing else. They probably have her hooked up to lots of weird machines - gotta be scary. _

To her credit, Daphne had screwed up her courage and tried to gain entry to the ship, tapping on its invisible hull and calling: "Um... Hello? Hello in there; can I come in?" Furrowing her brow and squinting, she had even attempted to 'think' at the aliens - all to no result. Wondering if she looked as foolish as she felt, Daphne abandoned the effort and sat down to wait again.

_Vel was so up for doing this exam thing; what if it's not as creepy as I think? _she pondered, absently watching a shiny black beetle thread its way through the grass. Was it possible she had let the adventure of a lifetime pass her by?

As Daphne moped miserably, Velma reappeared before her in a flash, hair tousled and face bright: "Greetings, Earthgirl!" she laughed, brimming over with good cheer.

"Oh, Velma; are you okay?" cried Daphne, jumping up to hug her. "Never better," assured Velma, fiercely returning the embrace. "I love you, Daph!"

_"Oof; _I love you, too," gasped Daphne, breath momentarily squeezed out of her. It wasn't like Velma to be so openly affectionate, and she stepped back to take a good look at her newly exuberant pal. "Vel, you're practically glowing," she declared; then she noticed that Velma was holding her shoes in one hand, socks tucked neatly inside them. "And you're _barefoot!"_

"Yeah; how about that," grinned Velma, happily scrunching her toes in the grass. "No more cold feet for me... about anything."

Daphne shook her head, surprised and impressed. "I just can't get over how great you look; so, I don't know, _cleansed. _What exactly went on in there?"

"Wait'll you hear..." Velma began. She quickly outlined the exotic procedures performed on her by the Blues, as her friend's eyes grew wider and wider. "They did all _that?" _Daphne marveled. "And you actually got off? _Sexually?_"

"Yep; twice. They came in peace, and I came every which way," snickered Velma.

Daphne burst into a giggle at the unexpectedly spicy remark; then her face suddenly fell. "Oh, my God... I can't believe I blew my chance to get in on that!" she groaned. "What a _wuss_ I've been!"

"Daph, don't kick yourself," Velma told her. "I figured you might change your mind, and I put in a good word with my little blue buddies. It seems we make fascinating subjects, so they agreed that if you want them to examine you now..."

Daphne's face lit up again. "Yes. Yes I _do _want," she declared, pushing aside her lingering anxieties. "Thanks, Vel," she cried, tearily hugging her again. "You're the best!"

"Trust me, you're going to love it," Velma assured her. "And I'm looking forward to seeing them do it this time; I had my glasses off while they worked on me." She stopped, and turned faintly pink. "Uh, that is, if you don't mind me watching."

"Velma, of course I don't mind," said Daphne, with a mischievous quirk of her lips. "I think it'll be even more fun that way."

OOOOO

Soon Daphne floated nude in the Blues' examining room herself, and after some initial jitters, she found the experience equally glorious. Velma sat raptly nearby while alien fingers roamed over her friend's silken skin, and discovered that watching the process was almost as arousing as undergoing it. As Daphne writhed ecstatically in the light, Velma slipped a hand inside her shorts and quietly achieved her third orgasm of the day. Daphne saw, and gave her a delighted wink, just before reaching her own joyful climax.

OOOOO

Later, Daphne and Velma materialized on the other side of the forest, close to Camp Little Big Moose - a last courtesy of the Blues. To their surprise, it had only been about three and a half hours since they embarked on their fateful hike; Fred and Shaggy were probably just now beginning to worry about them.

The girls were in a euphoric state, basking in the afterglow of an unforgettable day; in addition, Big Blue had informed them that they were both in excellent health, always a good thing to hear. The extraterrestrial encounter had brought them closer to each other, in ways they found difficult to put into words... and led to their making an important decision:

"So, we're not telling anybody about this, right?" stated Velma, as they walked back to camp. "Not even Shag or Fred."

"Right," nodded Daphne. "It's way too personal." She began to recite the story they had agreed on: "We wandered in the woods, we had a long talk about boys, and life, and stuff..."

"...And we feel _much _better now," interjected Velma.

"Uh-huh. We did get lost for a little while, but then we found our way back - and that's all that happened," concluded Daphne. "Freddy won't ask many questions anyway after I tell him all the fun things I'm gonna do to him tonight," she added, with a frisky toss of her fiery hair. "Jeepers, is this wild, or what? It's like I drank a whole bottle of sex, or something."

"I hear you, girlfriend," sighed Velma, languidly stretching her arms over her head. "I've got plans for Shaggy, too."

"Now you're talking," smirked Daphne. "Gonna rock his world at last, huh?"

"_Big_ time; he just doesn't know it yet," confirmed Velma. "Do you think this will keep his attention?" Even though they were alone, she whispered something in Daphne's ear.

Daphne's eyebrows shot up. "Velma Dinkley!" she blurted playfully. "You little tramp!"

Velma blushed, but gave her a sly smile: "Like I said, no more cold feet... and I figured I should make the most of this mad endorphin rush." Her stomach growled; she had worked up quite an appetite. "I just hope Shag and Scooby left some food for us. I'm starving."

"Me too," said Daphne. "I could eat a little moose right now."

Velma stopped and glanced back at the woods, a bit wistfully. "Jinkies, I'm going to miss those little blue guys. They gave me some real perspective along with all the physical goodies."

"Yeah, they're pretty swell therapists for a bunch of space Smurfs," Daphne agreed, flashing back to her own delirious moments in the spotlight. "Good times; good memories..." She paused thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "You know what? I want to come back here next summer. Can you believe it?"

"I know what you mean, Daph," said Velma, putting an arm around her dearest friend. "So do I." Grinning, she broke into a jaunty trot. "I feel like running! Want to run the rest of the way?"

"Sure, why not?" laughed Daphne. "Let's really confuse 'em."

Laughing, the girls jogged onward into a late July afternoon full of fresh possibilities.

End

**A/N: After watching 'Camp Scare' recently (with its sexier portrayals of Daphne & Velma), I thought it would be fun to do a story showcasing them in ways that we'll ****definitely**** never see onscreen. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review... **

**All together now: **_**"Professor Hyde-White!"**_


End file.
